Glee 2013 Chapter 14
by mudv213
Summary: As the New Directions prepare for Nationals and the school play, Will and Emma get married, and Principal Cooper's past may determine the fate of the Glee Club. This is also a Matt Rutherford-focused story. I do not own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_It was the year 1994. The McKinley High Football Team had achieved another championship title, with Lawrence Cooper as the quarterback, James Puckerman as a wide receiver, and Ken Tanaka as the one of the guards. The three were notorious for their numerous pranks on the teachers and fellow students, bullying streaks, and unusually exceptional high grades, as well as keeping the rest of the team and fellow students in line in their presence._

"_Nice work yesterday with the chalked chair, dude", Lawrence said to James, giving him a high-five._

"_It was worth it, man. Old man Saxon is such a drag", James answered, pantsing a freshman, "Ha! I'll never get tired of that."_

"_You're still experimenting with your special sauce?" Ken asked, taking a small bite out of his sandwich._

"_Heck, yeah, man. I'm telling you guys, it'll be the best stuff you will ever taste."_

"_Well, certainly not the best. I mean, come on, how many chicks have we scored in this school this year alone?" Lawrence laughed._

"_For me, at least nineteen", said Ken._

"_Ha, you lie", James laughed, pulling Ken in and rubbing his knuckles on his head._

"_Well, I don't like to brag, but I've got a little over thirty under my belt, if you know what I mean", said Lawrence._

"_Wasn't one of them a teacher?" said James._

"_Eh, more like the principal's secretary", said Lawrence, giving a quick wink to her as they passed by. Her only response was a dry smirk._

"_Speaking of which, who are you taking to the Prom this year, Lawrence?" asked Ken._

"_Ah, only the hottest girl in the school from my standpoint, and the only girl so far to resist my debonair charm and still become my lovely lady", Lawrence sighed, looking around the hallway to try and find her._

"_Come on, if she weren't involved in the arts, she would truly stand a chance with you", said James._

"_Eh, she wouldn't be involved in the arts if I have anything to say about it. But I put up with it because, well, she puts up with me. I'd call that an advantage. And there she is", Lawrence countered, pointing out a tall, beautiful brunette._

"_All right, well, catch you later", said James, pulling Ken with him, and Lawrence approached the girl from behind._

"_Larry, your deodorant really does not do you justice", she said as he came within an inch of her hair._

"_Ah, come on, baby, I'm trying here", said Lawrence, turning her around for a kiss, "Come on, give me some sugar."_

"_How about a teaspoon?" she answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips._

"_Yeah, well, how do you feel about going to Prom with me?"_

"_Are you speaking as my devilishly handsome boyfriend or the ever-cocky quarterback?"_

"_Why can't it be both? What do you say?"_

"_You know, I'd like to, but the Glee Club is gearing up for the Showcase Competition, and they need me."_

"_Right, the Glee Club. You know, they have fifteen members, more than enough to make it without you. You can take a vacation day, can't you?"_

"_Larry, I'm devoting an entire half of my life to the arts. Devotion does not always equal vacation."_

"_Baby, come on. This will be one of two chances to go to prom, with me. I'm a favorite for Prom King, and I'd be honored if you were to be my queen."_

"_You're seriously asking me to do that a week before Prom?"_

"_I'm good at rigging the game."_

"_Look, I'll tell you what. We'll both compromise. I'll go to Prom with you, but I won't run for Queen. Instead, I'll let you take my virginity."_

"_Wait… you're serious?" Lawrence asked, looking at nearby students in case they overheard._

"_Well, unlike Prom, popping one's cherry is one of those once-in-a-lifetime things", she crooned, stroking his cheek, "And besides, you are the quarterback of the football team. If I were a cheerleader, having sex with a popular guy would be a lot shallower and less meaningful."_

"_Babe, you've got yourself a deal", said Lawrence, and she kissed him and left._

_FLASH_

_It was Prom night. The couple entered the gymnasium to a lively party complete with streamers, balloons, flashing neon lights, music of varying genres, and a mass of students having a good time. After about two hours, she was called up to perform Bow Wow Wow's cover of "I Want Candy", and later danced with Lawrence as the rest of the Glee Club performed other songs._

_FLASH_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this year's Senior Prom King, by a whopping ninety-four percent of the votes, is none other than Lawrence Cooper!" the principal announced._

_FLASH_

_As the night continued, Lawrence and James proceeded to attempt to spike the punch bowl, while Ken was a lookout. When he was momentarily distracted by a girl looking at him, he forgot his duties, and a teacher noticed Lawrence and James and began lecturing them. Lawrence quickly placed the blame on James, who was thrown out._

_FLASH_

_Behind the bleachers of the football field, Lawrence and Shelby were preparing for their moment with passionate kissing. Lawrence knew how to exhibit romance, having had a lot of practice._

"_Did you bring condoms?"_

"_Babe, don't worry. I have protection", said Lawrence, and they proceeded to have a great night._

_FLASH_

_Their actions that night had gotten her pregnant, but they broke up, with her claiming that it was for the good of her arts career, graduated and went their separate ways. Lawrence had never been able to meet his child, and continued to resent his ex-girlfriend's participation in the arts._

_FLASH_

Lawrence woke up, determined more than ever to take down the Glee Club to spite her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Matt made his way through the school halls in a slight but obvious swagger. His high grades and success in football and the Glee Club had earned him an audition for two different universities; Arizona State University, and Cornell University in New York. At the same time, he was able to secure an early double major in Dance and Engineering at both schools. Matt had been quick to find Amanda and share with her the great news, and she seemed genuinely happy for him. As he headed to the auditorium to go through his lines for the play, Matt broke fourth wall.

"_Okay, so what does anyone really know about me? I know that it wasn't really fair of me to just take off like that after only my first year in the Glee Club, but my parents insisted that things needed to change. But now, I'm back, ready to make good use of my time and graduate while doing the things that I love doing. Adding to that, I've got a hot, fantastic girlfriend, great friends, and a great life. I'm going to audition for two universities, which is exciting. The problem is, despite my swag, I'm nervous. I heard about Rachel's slip-up last year, and I hope that that does not happen to me."_

"And it's not going to, not to me or anyone else. Let's hit it, ladies", Matt said out loud, entering the auditorium and, with the help of the Jazz Band, Hannah, and Amanda, performed "Hope" by Twista and Faith Evans.

INTERLUDE

Sam headed into the Choir Room to meet with Tina, who was waiting for him impatiently.

"What's going on? Are you okay? How's the baby?"

"Relax, Sam. Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"This isn't about us, is it?"

"Just listen to me, because this is important. Some of the most important university art programs directors are coming here to evaluate our performances in the play and if we are eligible for their schools."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"You don't understand. Rachel thought Carmen Tibideaux was bad enough. But the Juilliard Art Program Director is Timothy Staffers. He is so particular in what makes a good performer that even the mispronunciation of one syllable or the slightest off-key beginning of a song will guarantee that a student won't get in."

"Well, then I guess you should really push yourself."

"Sam, look, this guy so strict that he will make sure I don't get in because I'm pregnant."

"By the time he gets here, our baby will have been born."

"Sam, I told you before, that this is not _our_ baby. This is _my_ baby, and Mike is going to help me raise it."

"Oh, right, Mike. And how is he helping you to prepare for your big audition?"

"He's doing a lot more than you are, that's for sure. And besides, the people coming to evaluate your eligibility are no better."

"Oh, yeah? And who is that?"

"Get with the program. I'm talking about Rita Yates from Juilliard and Jackson Pracks from NYADA."

"So, what's bad about them?"

"Ugh, okay, you know what? Fine, you don't want to take this seriously? Go ahead, take this for granted. But I promise you that they will not only dislike what you have to offer, but they will also hate you for even trying," Tina fumed, and she began to walk out, but turned back, "Our individual auditions for them are in a month. I suggest you wear a bowtie!" she added, and finally left.

INTERLUDE

Emily found Alexander in the auditorium preparing for his performance, and cautiously approached, unsure if he was of sound mind.

"I can smell your perfume, dear", said Alexander, turning to face her.

"I just… wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Things that we haven't really gotten into. Alex, I think you need a second opinion on your condition. What if your dad wasn't telling the truth, and this is just a weird scare tactic to make you appreciate him?"

"First off, he's not my father and he never will be. Secondly, I already went to see the doctor. My results came back positive for… whatever it is that I have. There's nothing that can be done."

"But that isn't fair. How can you be so calm about this? Have you given up already?"

"How many times are we going to go through this? I am not scared of dying. I'm scared of dying alone. When I was first told about this thing that I have, the first thing I thought about was you. I thought about you growing up alone, without me beside you, that we never had the opportunity to have a future, or a life together. I thought about what my funeral would be like, in that no one would attend. My parents would've been long gone. This is my problem to deal with, but I've accepted that I cannot deal with it alone. As much as you need me, I need you. And even that is not as hard to admit as one would really think."

Emily was fighting to hold back tears, as she had never considered these words would come from anyone. She could tell that he was being sincere, but still was not convinced of his state of mind.

"Then why try to push other people away? Why leave a group of people who care about you?"

"Because they have more important things to deal with than worry about someone they don't know. The only people that I want in my life, right here, right now, are you and my parents. I told them what was happening a while ago, and yes, they are grieving, but they are strong and loving people who are ready to help in any way they can. And I know that you are as well."

"This isn't right. This isn't human. It's pretty clear that no matter what you say, you're not going to let me in and help you", Emily sighed, and she left. Alexander groaned in irritation and kicked a model boat on the stage.

"You're not doing yourself any favors, you know", a voice came from next to him, and he looked up but saw no one.

"Who said that?"

"I did" the voice came again, and Alexander whipped around to see himself in the stage mirror, grinning maliciously at him.

"Who… what are you?"

"I am you. This little problem of yours, seeing things is just the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"We're pretty sure you'll find out soon enough", said another voice, and Alexander blinked in surprise and saw another version of himself in the mirror, but with no eyes.

"What the…?"

"I am your angel of music", said the copy, laughing hysterically.

"No, this is a hallucination. I'm getting out of here."

"How do you know that it's a hallucination? For all you know, you're really talking with us", said the first copy, stepping into the mirror next to the second.

"Leave me alone. You're not real!" Alexander shouted, running out.

INTERLUDE

Amanda had managed to catch Emily as she left the auditorium, pulling her into the restroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be really straightforward with you. You won't have a problem with that, now will you?" Amanda sneered, checking the stalls and cornering Emily.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"Oh, don't be silly. Look, I will get right to the point. You don't have what it takes to be the lead in this play. You don't have what it takes to be a great performer. And I know you don't have what it takes to keep Ace in there in your life."

"His name's Alexander."

"Whatever. Back to my problem. I am not going to play the wife of a he-she or be double-casted with Brittany. I'm taking the role of Christine for myself. I'm a better singer than you are. I'm significantly prettier than you are. And on top of that, I'm doing this for Matt. Several college opportunities have opened up for him, and art administrators from each one are coming to see him perform. When they see just what a glorious girlfriend he has, I guarantee that they will be begging for him to go with them. Granted, it's his choice. But you? Come on, you're scrawny, you've got zits growing in several spots, you need glasses to see, and your singing voice sounds appropriately similar to tapir farts. I think you're better off behind the scenes than in front, frankly", said Amanda, and she placed her hands on her hips and left Emily in tears.

INTERLUDE

Matt found Emma in her office, hastily scrubbing away at a stain on her desk lamp.

"Hey, Mrs. P. You okay?"

"Hi, Matt. Yes, everything's fine. Just a little jittery. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you needed something. You're not getting cold feet about the wedding, are you?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm just a little nervous about getting married for a third time to a man who may or may not accept what I have to tell him, and that something might go wrong during the ceremony, and my parents are going to make a huge deal out of it just like they do with everything that happens with me…"

"Whoa, hold up. What's going on?"

"I just found out that I'm incapable of having children. Will and I were talking about being parents, and when we went to see just how capable we are, I got my bad news. Will hasn't told me anything, which worries me. Now I don't know if he can have kids but won't accept that I can't, or that he can't and we'll have to go through a whole big financial and legal mess…"

"Yo, Mrs. Pillsbury, chillax. Everything's going to be fine. Mr. Schue's a reasonable dude. Let's just get the wedding out of the way, and then worry about the rest."

"Yeah… okay, you're right. Thank you, Matt. Just go on to class. I'll be all right. But don't discuss this with Will, all right? I'll handle it when I'm ready", said Emma, and Matt gave her a reassuring salute before leaving. He immediately ran to the Choir Room, where Will was angrily putting sheet music together for stapling.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Need any help?"

"Hey, Matt. No, thanks. I got it", said Will, without looking up.

"So… you excited about getting married?"

"Positively drunk with anticipation", Will almost snapped, but he quickly regained composure, "Sorry, I don't mean to be like that. I'm just… not having the best day."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't concern yourself. Come on, we have a play to prepare for."

"Hey, come on, Mr. Schue. You can trust me. What's going on?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, of course. Talk to me, man", said Matt, taking a seat.

"Okay, well, Emma and I are trying… you know, to have a child. We both went in for tests to see if we can have children. I don't know about Emma, because she won't tell me anything. But I found out that I'm infertile."

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry to hear that", said Matt, trying hard to mask his ever-growing need to tell him what Emma said.

"Thanks, and it's all right. I have a plan in mind. It's just… not a plan that involves telling Emma. And even then, I don't even know what I would say to her if it came to that."

"Well, you said that she hasn't talked about her stuff, and maybe she's not feeling comfortable about it. In time, she might be. Just wait until the wedding is done with. Give it time is what I say."

"Okay, well, I'll take that into account. But now that you know about this, I must ask you not to tell Emma. That'll be my responsibility."

"You can count on me. I've got to get to class. I'll see y'all for rehearsals", said Matt, hurrying out before he could violate Emma's confidentiality.

INTERLUDE

Sam had met with Mr. Pierson's employees at a remote shipping facility in order to break into a crate containing smuggled drugs. He was confident that this was the best way to provide for his baby, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He kept lookout while the other men cut a hole through a fence, and they dodged searchlights until they reached the container.

"All right, fellas. Let's make this quick", said the leader, Harper, as another man, Ben, broke the lock. They entered the crate and immediately found their shipment.

"Okay, let's bag it", said Ben, and they began to do so until Sam stopped them.

"Guys, hang on a second. Something's not right."

"Look, kid, we realize you're new to the ways of the criminal, but you don't have to back down now", said Harper.

"This was too easy, guys. We made it here without any problems."

"Yeah, and we'll make it back out the same way. Now let's do this", said Harper, but a bright light shone on them from outside.

"All right, we know you're in there and we know what you're after. Come out with your hands up over your head and whatever weapons you have off of your person", came a voice through a megaphone.

"How did they know we were coming?!" Harper snarled, but the others couldn't answer.

"You have to the count of three. One… two…"

"Nah, screw this!" said Ben, arming himself and charging outside. The next minute and a half of confusion and noise seemed like an eternity to Sam, as he ran for his life, ignoring his comrades being caught and arrested by the police and Harper screaming after him. Sam didn't stop running, even after he made it out of the hole that they had cut in the fence. Unbeknownst to him, he was still caught on a security camera, with his face plainly visible in the footage.


End file.
